1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus provided with a display unit on which a screen is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus refers to an apparatus including a display unit, on which an image is displayed, and the display apparatus may include a television or a monitor.
The display apparatus includes a display unit, on which a screen is displayed, and a stand to support the display unit while being mounted on a horizontal surface, such as an upper surface of a desk.
The display apparatus as such may be used in an open-type office space configured to enhance a cooperative working environment with company members. In an open-type office space, a rear side of the display is easily exposed and observed by people as well as a front side thereof.
Accordingly, the appearance of the rear side of the display apparatus is becoming more and more important in the design of the display apparatus.